


One More Tomorrow (Sugar n' Spice, Valentijn Evenement 2021)

by asgardianhobbit98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, hand holding, stargazing on the impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardianhobbit98/pseuds/asgardianhobbit98
Summary: Dean and Castiel get to walk through Paradise and finally be themselves - Destiel [oneshot]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021





	One More Tomorrow (Sugar n' Spice, Valentijn Evenement 2021)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! This little one-shot is part of an event called 'Sugar n' Spice, Valentijn Evenement 2021'. I was originally going to write this a little more spicier, but I ended up losing the motivation and felt I personally just needed something a little... fluffier during these not so nice times... So I made this a cute start and build up towards the original intended smut - maybe I'll make a part 2 someday!
> 
> Sometimes we just need a little bit of cute fluff instead - Although it's surprisingly difficult writing Dean Winchester in anything cute and fluffy, I'll have you know XD
> 
> Please also go check out the other participants of this event:
> 
> Alastair, Damnyousillygoose, GustavonkaLondon, HisagiKirigakure, Iceburg-sanCPX, Kakashi97, Kairomone, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RavenStyx, Sailor Silver Ladybug, Seth's Kiss, SerenaJones585, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne and Yatsu Narurasuke
> 
> Please go check out their entries as well! Everyone is such amazing authors, don't miss out!
> 
> Before we dive into my entry...
> 
> WARNING: Do NOT continue reading this unless you wish to be spoiled of the LATTER season 15 of SUPERNATURAL. This oneshot is set AFTER the ending of Supernatural. Also please do not read this if you are against M/M. Just leave in that case. Don't leave any hateful comments, the world is negative enough as it is...
> 
> Okay! Let's move on to awkward glances and cute hand holding, shall we? ;) ^^

_One more tomorrow, to hold you in my embrace  
And thrill with rapture, each time I look at your face  
One more tomorrow, to see Heaven in your eyes  
To have your hand cling to mine and wander through Paradise_

* * *

"So… Cass was part of making… well, all of this?"

Dean took another swig of his beer, nodding his head after at his brother's question. They were sitting on the porch of Dean's cabin. Whilst Sam's home was an actual house, waiting to be filled up with those family members he had left behind alive, Dean's was a little cabin surrounded by forest. Sam almost only visited Dean, the two visiting Bobby daily as well as their biological parents. That was their daily lives now, and both found it absolutely amazing.

Despite there being quite a distance between their homes, and everyone else's, it never was a long drive.

Not unless Sam and Dean wanted it to be a long drive.

That was the way Heaven worked.

"Yep." Dean leaned back in his chair, watching as night began to slowly make its way across the sky, snuffing out the lights from the sun in a way that was almost calmer than anything Dean had ever seen before. He was amazed by it every night, and he doubted that feeling would go away for... well, the rest of eternity.

"That's pretty amazing," chuckled Sam. "I guess it was a happy ending for everyone after all. Cass finally got his son back, and God."

Dean smiled. The smile caught Sam off guard. Not in the sense that Dean never smiled - if anything, Dean had never smiled as much as he was now that they were dead - but because it looked so… different from his usual smiles. It seemed almost…

Loving?

"And we're here," added Dean, raising his bottle of beer to clink it against Sam's. "Finally able to be ourselves and just relax…"

Sam looked back out at the forest surrounding the cabin, the Impala parked on the driveway looking as shiny and sparkly as he knew his brother had always wanted her to be. It was all the way his brother had always wanted things to be. Yet, he couldn't help but find his brother's words a little ironic... A little smile appeared on his lips, not one of joy, but one of amusement. He let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Completely ourselves?" asked Sam.

Dean glanced at his brother, frowning, "Yeah?"

"I see. So if Cass appeared now, what would you do?"

Dean scoffed. "Man, I told you. He loved both of us as brothers."

Remaining quiet after Dean's words, Sam nodded his head, but the amused smile had not gone yet. "Just like you, right?"

Dean shook his head, and took a swig of his beer to keep from replying. That didn't go unnoticed by Sam, who had watched Dean like a hawk ever since he was old enough to start walking. Every move Dean made, every reaction Dean had, Sam could decipher. Sometimes Sam struggled because of his own feelings coming in the way, but that wasn't the case anymore in Heaven. In Heaven they were at peace, and it was ten times easier to simply understand his brother's body language and words now.

"I suppose we'll see about that," breathed Sam under his breath whilst he stood up from the chair. Dean stared with suspicious eyes at that reply, whilst Sam did nothing more but casually place his empty beer bottle on the table. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean watched Sam leave with his eyes narrowed, still suspicious of that reply. He thought it over, but couldn't come up with what his little brother had meant.

Not until it happened later. Dean had finished his fourth beer, and was getting drowsy - only because he wanted to get drowsy, of course - and ready for bed. He stood up and stretched, taking in a deep breath of the fresh, untainted air that existed up there. The sky had at this point completely darkened. With no clouds in sight, each and every star was visible to Dean. But the stars up there were different. Maybe they were in the same position, but they were most definitely closer by, as if watching them through the reflection in a still lake that enlarged whatever light was cast down onto it.

Then again, for all Dean knew, he actually was closer to the stars now.

Just as he turned to leave for inside, something caught his sight. There on his Impala, was a presence. Resting on the hood of the car, upper body propped up against the glass as they stared up at those enlarged stars, lay Castiel.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes at first. Of course he had imagined Castiel had the ability to come and visit, but Dean quite honestly hadn't thought that Castiel would physically do so. Maybe he would come and check things out, see what Dean and Sam's choices for their places in Heaven ended up being, but never actually physically visit.

Yet, there he was. And Dean honestly felt a little stupid for being so surprised. Had they not had a connection… Brotherly.. or…

Dean slowly walked the steps down his porch, boots stepping out onto the gravel that was his driveway.

Castiel didn't acknowledge hearing Dean approach, even if his footsteps were extremely loud compared to the blissful silence around them, filled with only faint nighttime birds sometimes chirping.

"Cass?"

Only when he spoke did Castiel shift his gaze down from the stars and look at Dean. He looked just the same as always, a little like how Sam did despite having lived a long and full life compared to Dean. Trenchcoat, suit, slightly tilted tie, and messy hair was all still intact and part of Castiel's persona. Briefly, Dean wondered whether this was an illusion and Castiel had found himself a new vessel - maybe the Darkness had destroyed this one - but his thoughts didn't linger on it.

They didn't because Dean found himself realizing it didn't matter what Castiel looked like. He would always be Castiel to Dean.

The angel smiled. "Join me, Dean."

Dean blinked in surprise, never having heard Castiel say such a thing before… then again, he also had never seen Castiel quite so comfortable and relaxed.

He imagined Castiel also had never seen Dean so comfortable and relaxed either.

Slowly, Dean walked closer and hopped up onto his car. The only reason he was even remotely comfortable doing this was because he knew his baby couldn't break in Heaven unless he wanted it to. Castiel once more looked back at the stars. And Dean laid down next to the angel to glance up at them as well.

"I didn't think you were going to visit."

Castiel smiled again. "Of course I would."

Dean swallowed thickly. Though he couldn't quite know why he had suddenly felt… a little nervous. He shifted his gaze to glance at Castiel next to him, turning his head and immediately finding his eyes shift to glance down toward that smile on the angel's lips…

"You appreciate it then?" asked Dean, earning a look from Castiel.

"I appreciate you being here, yes."

Dean recoiled, his jaw clenching in surprise. "I.. I meant the cabin, dude."

Castiel only smiled. "No you didn't."

Dean's gaze shifted down to Castiel's lips once more. The smile remained, despite that Dean couldn't muster one himself, when suddenly the angel moved a little closer. He turned his face fully to glance at Dean, his gaze in contrast not finding it difficult to stay on Dean's eyes.

"This is the ending I wanted for you, you know. To finally be able to be safe, and relax." Dean blinked and remained quiet, a little too surprised by this entire ordeal to be able to fully function. "It's a sight I was beginning to think would never happen thanks to Chuck. And I was worried I personally would never once the Darkness had me… But then you fixed the world. The universe."

Dean swallowed thickly.

"And now here I am, capable of seeing the heavens reflected in your eyes." Dean stared at Castiel, indeed also capable of seeing the stars' lights reflected in Castiel's. "We have another tomorrow now. What do you want to do with it?"

Feeling as though the blood had disappeared from his feet, lips and fingers, Dean could do nothing but stare at the angel. What _did_ he want to do? He could keep going with the hints, with the attempts to show his true feelings without admitting them to himself. He could… But he was in Heaven now. He was capable of fully being himself.

And he needed to feel reassured that he truly could be himself with Castiel after what the angel had all but admitted to him those few minutes before his death.

"I never got to…" Dean frowned as he lost his words halfway through the sentence. "You left so suddenly."

Castiel took those words in, but didn't show what he felt about them. Instead, all he did was sit up, and hold his hand out to Dean.

"Then, how about we simply walk around Paradise together?" Dean looked from Castiel's flickering eyes, to his lips that seemed so enticing that he almost seemed to thrill with rapture (yes, that's what was drawing his gaze downwards…) each time he looked down at them, and down to the outstretched hand.

Maybe it was the fact that this was Heaven, and no one could judge.. Maybe it was the fact that this was Heaven, and Dean felt that he honestly couldn't care less if anyone judged… But he took the hand outstretched to him, and let himself walk with the angel.

They talked. They laughed. They remembered.

But there was no kiss. There was no flirting.

Just the hands holding onto each other. Again, perhaps that was also a huge reason for why Dean all those hours later, when the sun once more began to rise, felt more comfortable than he ever had holding someone else's hand. It was casual. It was being with someone you adored. It was feeling safe.

And he finally let himself admit that after a literal lifetime.

As they approached Dean's cabin again, still hand in hand, Dean paused. Castiel took a few steps still, not noticing at first, until his arm tugged back where Dean was still holding him. The angel stopped and glanced back at Dean, blinking in what seemed surprise at the way Dean clung to him - even if it was not obvious outwardly except for the touch Castiel could feel on his hand.

"Is there going to be another tomorrow together?" asked Dean, his eyes slightly narrowed, a serious expression on his face suddenly.

Castiel's reply was silence, which was enough of an answer for Dean.

"Never again?"

"Someday, yes. Time passes differently in Heaven. I have been gone a very long time just walking with you these couple of hours. I cannot stay here in long successions."

Dean's jaw clenched, the muscles jumped. The realization made the previous hunter tense and look away from the angel. "Then… we shouldn't stop it here."

Castiel frowned at first, not able to figure out the words spoken to him. But when Dean took a hesitant step closer, Castiel understood. Slowly, the angel smiled again; "You wish to express it the human way?"

Dean blinked and rolled his eyes slightly at the way Castiel had spoken. "That… is the least enticing way of putting it. But yes. I do."

The smile didn't leave Castiel's lips despite Dean's annoyed reply. That was simply part of his personality. Taking a few steps closer, Castiel grasped his other hand as well and stared up at the man who had quite literally managed to change Castiel's entire outlook on Earth, mankind and love.

"Very well then." He leaned up to get closer to Dean, and Dean didn't recoil. He tilted his head slightly, eyes misting over with the lusty look he normally would have staring down at human women - a look Castiel had studied a lot during the time he had been attempting to understand why it had made Castiel angry, originally thinking sinning simply bothered his angel nature - and only finding out that couldn't happen when Castiel himself sinned. Now that it was directed down at Castiel… it… there were no human words to describe the feeling of ecstasy he felt.

Dean felt the same, finding it more than freeing to finally allow himself to openly look at Castiel this way. And so he rubbed his thumbs over Castiel's knuckles and leaned down to kiss the angel. Heaven allowed you to feel what you wanted. And Dean, in that moment, allowed himself to openly feel the tug of lust down at the bottom of his abs, and the fluttering feelings of the lust moving down from his groin to creep its way up his spine. When their lips parted, Dean let out a shuddering breath at the shivers he felt, noses touching as both gently stayed as close to each other as they could without lips physically touching again, revelling in the thrilling, vibrating feeling of joy which finally, openly showing their feelings for each other was giving them.

"I… I feel the same, you know," whispered Dean against Castiel's lips. "I… I do… I did…"

"I knew that," said Castiel, tugging at the hands still clutching tightly onto Castiel's. Slowly the angel pulled back slightly to be able to glance up into the green eyes of Dean, seeing the guilt that had formed in the man's heart from realizing what he had let not just himself, but also Castiel be without for all those years...

"I shouldn't have been the way I was-"

Castiel shook his head, beginning to walk backwards, tugging Dean along who stared with his lips slightly parted, eyes wide and almost… naive. In a sense, Dean was. He had never explored this part of himself. "Living on Earth is different. It forces you to be one way. I know what you felt. I knew what you felt. And now we have the time to explore it." Starting to back up the steps towards the porch, Castiel paused by the front door. He let go of Dean's hands to tug at Dean's belt instead, hooking his fingers around the leather material - it gave off a feeling of him knowing more than Dean about this part of what they felt for each other, when in reality Castiel had barely had any experience with this... Both were equally as much of a virgin when it came to _this_.

Not caring, and wanting to let Dean express his feelings in the way he knew humans like Dean did, Castiel kicked the front door open and tugged Dean inside...

"Finally," breathed Dean.

* * *

_One more tomorrow, to kiss your lips constantly  
And feel the pounding, as your heart beats next to me  
One more tomorrow, filled with love the whole day through  
And then tomorrow I'd beg, for one more tomorrow with you_


End file.
